One-Shot : Un soir d'euphorise
by XxYuyaxX
Summary: Premier lemon, je ne m'en suis pas mal sortie je pense... A vous d'en juger


- Putain il est quel heure...? **Souffla une jeune fille.**  
- Hn... C'est déjà le matin...?

Allongés dans un lit commun, les deux personnes peinaient à bouger, elle était couchée, tentant de saisir son portable un peu plus loin sur le rebord d'un meuble mais, une douleur dans le bas du ventre lui faisait mal. Elle poussa un cri en sentant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, passant ses mains autour de sa taille pour la serrer, elle n'était pas vêtue, nue et ce contact la fit rougir. Elle se souvenait de toute la scène qui s'était passée hier soir.  
- Et merde... J'vais devoir prendre cette connerie de pilule...

* * *

_Hier soir_

La jeune fille avançait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée et, ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Devant sa chambre, elle attendait, hésitant à toquer de peur de s'aventurer dans son domaine. Vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'une chemise à manches courtes et blanches, elle semblait habillée normalement comme si elle allait simplement en cours mais non.

Elle allait chez ce garçon qu'elle avait du mal à supporter, plus précisément elle ne pouvait pas le supporter même si au fond d'elle il y avait un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que cette haine. Oui, elle ne lui montrerait jamais mais, elle l'aimait bien plus que toutes les autres et ce depuis le début. S'il n'avait pas mal agis dès leur première rencontre, ils n'en seraient pas à se quereller tout les jours.

_« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu sais pas marcher la blondasse ? »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, le premier jour où il l'avait remarqué, elle avait trébuché pour tomber devant lui et, il avait rit. Il s'était moqué d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui avait encore rien fait. C'était sa faute.

Elle coupa cours à ses pensées pour toquer violemment la porte et, elle entendit un « Entrer...», elle inspira profondément, ouvrant la porte pour rester devant l'entrée, bien décidée à s'évader le plus rapidement possible.

Le principal concerné était allongé dans son lit et, il détourna son regard en la voyant devant la porte. Un sourire orgueilleux apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se redressait. Le roux s'avança pour être en face d'elle, il la dépassait facilement d'une demi tête.

- Comme Monsieur Nagumo a encore séché les cours je viens te ramener tes devoirs !  
- Quelle gentillesse de ta part, je me demande bien comment te remercier ~  
- Qu.. ?!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il la tira par le poignet et, ferma la porte à l'aide de son pieds. Elle tentait de se dégager mais, avec sa main de libre il lui souleva le menton pour la regarder fixement dans les yeux.

- Alors Remon, me laisseras-tu t'embrasser ?  
- Tu débloques, je tiens pas à me faire tuer par tes...  
- Ne cherche pas d'excuse superflue, réponds. **Ordonna t-il**  
- Oui... **Murmura t-elle.**

Nagumo sembla étonné mais, un sourire vainqueur vint vite remplacer son étonnement, il ne se fit pas prier et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était inhabituel de sa part d'avoir des contacts avec les filles, d'ordinaire il se contentait de mater sans s'approcher mais pas avec elle. La seule bonne raison était qu'au fond de lui, il s'était attaché à sa rivale et, maintenant qu'elle était venue ici, elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Il amplifia le baiser, cherchant à la mettre en état de soumission, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'arrêterait pas là.

Elle comprit vite, mettant fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, elle cherchait à dire quelque chose mais, n'en eut pas le temps en le sentant la porter vers son lit. Le visage empourprait, elle plaça ses mains au niveau de ses épaules pour l'arrêter. Mais, il s'occupait déjà de son cou, l'embrassant avec envie, déposant par moment quelques suçons plus ou moins gros.

- Na...gumo...

A l'entente de son nom, il releva sa tête en sa direction, haussant un sourcil. La mine de sa partenaire était peignée de tristesse, cela l'étonnait et le bloqua. Mais, il ne trouverait jamais la force d'y renoncer, il tremblait d'excitation et puis, personne ne pourrait les entendre, les murs étaient énormes.

- Mhn... ?  
- Tu...veux vraiment le faire.. ? Car..., je sais bien que.. tu ne m'ai-

Pris d'une certaine rage, Nagumo venait de poser brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Remon, l'empêchant de finir. Le simple fait qu'elle doute de ses sentiments l'énervait, l'une de ses mains descendue, déboutonnant son chemisier, arrachant quelques boutons au passage. Lorsqu'il fut totalement ouvert, il arrêta leur échange pour observer son corps. Elle de son côté tentait de ne pas montrer son stresse, se redressant légèrement elle retira son haut pour le poser un peu plus loin. Elle avait compris, ses sentiments à elle comme à lui et, se sentait si joyeuse.

Pendant son moment de rêverie, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Haruya avait passé ses mains derrière son dos, dégrafant son soutient-gorge pour qu'elle n'ait plus rien la couvrant. Rougissant de plus belle tandis qu'il retirait son tee-shirt, elle se sentit à nouveau plaquée contre le matelas. Ecrasée, elle étouffait dû à sa poitrine quand à lui, il rapprocha sa tête de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Sont gros tes obus, t'es pas la leader pour rien ~

Cette remarque eut pour effet de lui faire rater un battement, un sourire arrogant se scotcha sur les lèvres du roux qui avait entreprit de prendre en main son sein droit, le malaxant lentement. Rien que là, il entendait des soupirs d'aises, au moins il était doué. Tout en continuant ce mouvement, il descendait sa deuxième main le long de son corps, caressant son ventre pour obtenir un frisson de la part de Remon.

L'ambiance commençait à devenir torride, les baisers, ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus poussées, elle due se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pousser de cri. A présent quasiment nus, lui seulement vêtu de son caleçon, elle de sa jupe et par conséquence de son sous-vêtement, ils s'observaient en silence. Un sourire grandissait sur les lèvres du roux, sourire qu'il ne dissimula pas, ceci eu pour effet de faire stresser la dominée. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant qu'elle n'y mette fin, lui susurrant au coin de l'oreille :

- Retire moi ça...  
- « Ça » ?  
- Putain retire moi ses vêtements ! J'étouffe là !  
- Oh mais avec plaisir ~

Ils n'avaient pas la même définition du mot « retirer ». Pour Remon, c'était en douceur mais, pour Haruya cela prenait une tournure beaucoup plus brusque. Il lui arracha sauvagement sa jupe, jetant sa dépouille plus loin, d'un coup de canine, il déchira le dernier tissu, un cri de surprise mêlé de gêne se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Il commença sérieusement les préliminaires, veillant à ne pas lui infliger une quelconque douleur, lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, il était fin prêt à commencer. Cependant, il eut un blocage, un sentiment de peur l'envahit, elle le remarqua.

- Remon, je ne m'arrêterais pas. **Fit-il, sérieux.**  
- Attends... Tu as stoppé ça pour me dire une chose si futile ? **Elle pouffa de rire avant de le regarder.** Espèce d'idiot je te fais confiance alors t'as pas intérêt à me décevoir !  
- Je vois ~

Le jeune homme arbora un sourire pervers, il finit par retirer son caleçon, lui soulevant les jambes pour faciliter la pénétration. Il y alla doucement, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur, malgré les préliminaires, elle ressentait quand même une sensation négative... Il entreprit des mouvements lents de vas et viens qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure, gardant un œil sur son expression du visage. Malgré son sale caractère, il savait être attentif et attentionné, bien sûr il évitait de le montrer en public, vive les rumeurs qui circuleraient sinon.

A présent, il entendait des gémissements variant dans les aiguës, ça l'excitait... Tout les deux, ils allaient enfin être unis, il se pencha pour atteindre son visage, elle passa ses bras sur ses épaules pour les presser de ses mains, se relevant légèrement pour faciliter le baiser qu'ils échangeaient à présent. Leur corps bouillonnaient, ils s'amusaient avec leur langue, jouant puérilement avec tandis que le plaisir montait en eux. A court d'air, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, reprenant leur respiration, le cœur battant à flan tandis qu'il y allait plus profondément, tapant rapidement, il la fit crier plus fort. Il se délectait de l'entendre, au moins elle y prenait plaisir. Lui de son côté restait muet, lâchant quelques râlements de plaisir. Jamais il ne gémirait, ce serait un signe de faiblesse de son côté.

Nagumo sortit de ses pensées, enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de Remon pour lui murmurer « J'arrive..». A ce mot, elle serra sa prise, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son cou et elle poussa un gémissement en sentant sa semence qu'il venait de lâcher en elle. Haletante, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, posant son bras sur son front pour cacher ses yeux. Il se retira d'elle, la voyant si essoufflée, c'était amusant de voir la leader en position de soumise. Son cou était parsemé de tâches bleues, au moins personne ne voudrait la toucher sous peine d'en subir les conséquences. Il s'allongea à ses côtés sous le peu de place qu'il restait. Après ça, les deux amants s'endormirent, serrés dans ce lit une place.

* * *

_Retour au présent._

La tenant par la taille, il glissa sa tête près de son cou, mordillant son oreille avant qu'elle ne se débatte, tentant de le repousser.

- Remon.. **Lui susurra t-il**  
- Quoi ?  
- Ca te dirais un deuxième tour ?  
- Non mais.. ! Lâche-moi sale pervers ! J'vais te buter !

Gesticulant dans tout les sens, elle tentait de se décrocher de son étreinte, furieuse de ses propos qu'il venait de lâcher. Avec son éternel sourire narquois, il lui souffla à l'oreille ses deux mots qui la firent changer de comportement. Elle arrêta de bouger, son visage prenant une teinte rosée qu'elle tentait de cacher avec ses mèches.

- M...Moi aussi Nagumo...  
- Hum ? Espèce de perverse ~  
- Enfoiré tu m'as bien eu ! Tu peux rêver, supplie-moi à genoux !

Une dispute redémarra entre les deux rivaux, s'entendant bientôt à travers tout l'internat mais ça, les lycéens ne s'en préoccupaient pas, après tout c'était comme d'habitude entre eux

* * *

Fin Premier lemon, soyez indulgents


End file.
